How to Confess
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Yamamoto berkali-kali menelusuri mbah Gugel untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menentukan masa depannya. Setelah bermenit-menit, akhirnya ia dapat. Sebuah blog, yang berisi tentang "PANDUAN MENEMBAK SESEORANG" 8059! One Shoot! YamamotoGokudera! ga bisa bikin summary, RnR minna?


Yamamoto berkali-kali menelusuri mbah Gugel untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menentukan masa depannya. Setelah bermenit-menit, akhirnya ia dapat. Sebuah blog, yang memberi tahu cara menembak seseorang. Ia lalu segera membuka blog itu dan membaca petunjuk-petunjuk yang tertulis disana.

Pair :

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato

Genre : Romance, Humor(gagal)

Rated : T

Warn : Sho-ai,8059 couple,banyak typo berterbangan, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan sekali lagi ini Sho-ai. DLDR!

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran Author yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya. Don't plagiator, Arigatou! #deepbow

How to Confess.

.

.

.

**1\. Buatlah puisi untuk gebetan anda. Usahakan menggunakan kata-kata yang indah dan bersifat memuji. **

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat, murid-murid semua berhamburan keluar kelas. Entah untuk pergi ke kantin, ke lapangan, jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, atau sekedar ngerumpi bersama teman-temannya. Begitu juga dengan Tsuna,Gokudera,dan Yamamoto.

Seperti biasa, mereka pasti akan pergi ke atap bersama untuk makan siang dan saling berbagi bekal. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Sang Rain Guardian, tampaknya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya. Ia menolak ajakan Tsuna untuk ke atap dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Mimik keheranan pasti terpancar di wajah Tsuna, yahh.. Siapa juga yang tidak heran. Seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, yang notabanenya adalah seorang 'badboy' yang hobinya tidur dikelas, sekarang memilih untuk mendekam di kelas saat istirahat dan memanjakan kertas-kertas –yang entah apa itu– dimejanya . Setelah mendengar seru'an Gokudera di ambang pintu, akhirnya Tsuna pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto yang hanya cengar-cengir minta maaf.

Sepeninggalan Tsuna, Yamamoto kembali menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Tangannya bergerak lincah menuliskan kata demi kata.

"Err..kenapa jadi absurd begini?" Gumamnya membaca kembali tulisan yang ia buat.

'Crttkkk'

Gumpalan kertas yang sudah diremas ia buang kedalam lokernya lalu kembali menulis lagi.

"Puitis sekali." Komentarnya lagi terhadap hasil tulisnya.

'Crtttkkk'

Buang. Lalu kembali menulis. Begitu juga seterusnya. Buang-tulis-komen-buang-tulis-komen.

"Huahh! Kenapa jadi makin burukk!?" Teriaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid dikelas.

"Baik, sekali lagi. Kalau masih aneh, kita pakai cara selanjutnya." Gumamnya. Ia lalu kembali berkutat dengan tulisan-tulisannya.

1 menit

**Mawar itu merah. **

3 menit

**Violet itu ungu. **

5 me–

**Gokudera, aku mencintaimu. **

"Ahh! Sudahlah! Cara ini sama sekali tidak berhasil!"

–nit

Oke, cukup. Menulis puisi mungkin bukan cara yang tepat.

.-.

**2\. Ajak doi makan malam. Jangan lupa pilih tempat yang romantis dan juga tak terlupakan. **

Yamamoto mengerutkan kening membaca kalimat yang tertera di blog yang ia baca. Makan malam ya. Terakhir ia mengajak Gokudera makan malam ia harus merelakan uang jajannya selama sebulan penuh karena posri makan Gokudera yang sungguh tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

'Glup'

Yamamoto meneguk ludah paksa mengingat kejadian yang membuat dia miskin mendadak selama sebulan itu.

Kembali ia berpikir,

"_Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan! Bukan cuma modal kata-kata, sekali-sekali juga kau harus membuang uang demi dia."___

Kata-kata Mukuro terngiang di kepalanya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan semangat yang membara. Ya! Cinta butuh perjuangan!

"YOSH!"

Dengan percaya diri, ia menghampiri Gokudera yang sedang tidur di mejanya.

Guru-guru sedang rapat, jadi tidak ada pelajaran. Dan siswa-siswa di kelas Yamamoto sedang asik main.

"Gokudera," panggilnya sambil menoel-noel lengan Gokudera.

"Shh.." Sang pemilik mata emarald itu menggerakkan lengannya risih tanpa membuka matanya.

"Gokuderaa," ulang Yamamoto lagi.

Perlahan Gokudera membuka matanya, ia segera menatap Yamamoto tajam.

"Err.. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Sabtu nanti, kau ada acara?" Tanya pria jakung itu.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Jawab Gokudera ketus.

Yamamoto memijat tengkuknya gugup, "emm.. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Boleh?"

"Kau yang tentukan tempatnya."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Yamamoto tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Setelah menganggukki ucapan Gokudera, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya masih sambil tersenyum.

.-.

Hari Sabtu.

Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gokudera ketika pemuda silver itu memasuki resto tempat mereka makan malam. Gokudera dengan pakaian kasualnya menghampiri Yamamoto yang juga memakai pakaian jalan. Ia langsung duduk dihadapan Yamamoto.

"Nah, Yakyuu-baka.. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku makan?"

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ku katakan. Hahaha" jawab Yamamoto diiringi tawanya.

"Nah, katakan." Sahut Gokudera.

"Etto.. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan dulu?"

Gokudera mengangguk dan menyuruh Yamamoto memesankan mereka makan. Yamamoto lalu memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka. Setelah mengulang kembali pesanan Yamamoto dan Gokudera, pelayan itu pamit undur diri dan meminta kedua orang itu menunggu pesanannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembicaraan diantara mereka ketika menunggu pesanan datang.

Gokudera berdehem, "jadi?"

Yamamoto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Gokudera, ia menghentikan kegiatannya bermain sumpit dan memandang Gokudera.

"Uh.. Sebenarnya aku–"

Pesanan datang. Ucapanya terputus. Bagus-bagus!

Yamamoto membuang napas pelan, "kita makan saja dulu."

Gokudera menatap deretan sushi di mejanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, ia langsung melahap satu per-satu sushi di hadapannya.

Yamamoto tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan ehem–calon–ehem pacarnya itu. Memakan sushi dengan kecepatan penuh? Oh ayolah.. Bahkan anak TK tau kalau sushi tidak punya kaki.

Setelah puas memandang Gokudera, ia lalu menyumpit sushi dan memakannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak." Tutur Yamamoto.

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan orang di depannya itu, Gokudera terus melanjutkan makannya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Yamamoto terkekeh kala itu.

'Uwahh.. Kawaii..' Batinnya tersipu melihat wajah Gokudera.

"Gokudera." Panggilnya,

Gokudera menoleh dan sebuah tangan terjulur menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal disana.

"Ada nasi di pipimu." Ujar Yamamoto. Ia tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan sebuah nasi ditangannya.

Pipi Gokudera sontak memerah melihat senyum Yamamoto. Ia menunduk, "B-baka." Desisnya gugup. Ia kembali menyumpit sushinya, kali ini lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

**CIEE CIE CIEEEE MULAI TUMBUH BIBIT-BIBIT CINTA CIEEE**

Ia berhenti menyumpit, lalu memandang Yamamoto horror.

"Yamamoto..." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau memesan sushi yang ada alpukatnya?" Tanya Gokudera.

Yamamoto mengangguk dengan semangat, "katanya sushi akan menjadi lebih enak jika ditambah dengan alpukat!"

"Aku alergi! Bodoh!" Dan Gokudera pingsan di tempat.

"Eeeehhhhh!?"

Pelajaran hari ini : jangan lupa periksa kesehatan gebetan anda, jika ingin mentraktir makan.

** dia bunga. **

Yamamoto duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu. Sudah tiga hari ini Gokudera mengacuhkannya. Bahkan dia tidak membalas sapaan Yamamoto. Baik, memang sebelumnya Gokudera tidak pernah membalas sapaannya, tapiii dia pasti akan memberikan Yamamoto cibiran-cibiran nyelekit setiap harinya. Tapi tiga hari terakhir ini, Melihat Yamamoto saja rasanya ogah. Bahkan sepertinya Gokudera tidak mengganggap Yamamoto ada.

Sakit puol!

Kembali ia mengecek ponselnya. Membaca blog yang sebelumnya ia tutup.

"Berikan dia bunga.." Lirihnya.

Bunga? Memang Gokudera suka bunga? Bagaimana kalu tiba-tiba saja Gokudera membuang bunga pemberiannya?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Harus dicoba! Pikirnya.

.-.

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa Gokudera berjalan beriringan bersama Tsuna ke sekolah. Menuntut ilmu bersama, ditempat yang sama, dan dikelas yang sama. Mereka berdua itu bagaikan amplop dengan perangko,benang dan jarum,bulan dan bintang. Selalu bersama.

Tapi ada yang berbeda, mereka tidak bersama Yamamoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yamamoto kemana ya Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Tsuna ketika mereka memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Summimasen, Jyuudaime.. Tetapi saya tidak tau." Jawab Gokudera.

"M-maa.. Jangan terlalu formal. Haha.." Tawa Tsuna, garing.

"Gomenasai! Kalau Jyuudaime tidak nyaman." Ujar Gokudera sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Tsuna.

"Eeehhh? Jangan seperti ini dong. Aku jadi tidak enak.." Tutur Tsuna sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Gokudera menegakkan badannya dan memandang Tsuna dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, summimasen.. Saya ke meja saya dulu." Ujar Gokudera lalu pergi ke mejanya.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi. Bunga? Pikirnya melihat sebuah rangkaian bunga hyacinth ungu* di atas mejanya. Ia monoleh kanan-kiri, lalu memasukkan bunga itu kedalam tasnya. Tidak buruk bukan, memaafkan seseorang?

Setelahnya, ia duduk ala preman di kursinya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, bel berbunyi.

'BRAK'

Pintu kelas tergeser, menampilkan seorang siswa tengah mengatur deru napasnya dengan peluh yang menetes dari wajahnya.

Gokudera membuka sebelah matanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tch." Decihnya lalu kembali menutup matanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Yamamoto Takeshi, orang yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari. Bukan.. Bukan karena ia marah karena kejadian waktu di restoran sushi. Hanya saja, ada persoalan lain yang membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dari penjaga hujan itu.

"Yamamoto!" Panggil Tsuna.

"Oh? Yo! Tsuna!" Sapa Yamamoto, ia lalu segera menutup pintu dan berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" Tanya Tsuna ketika salah satu anak buahnya sampai di kursinya. Yah, maklum.. Tempat duduk Tsuna berada di depan tempat duduk Yamamoto.

"Biasa, aku bangun kesiangan. Hahaha~" jawab Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

Uwahh.. Ceria sekali dikau.

Yamamoto lalu menyamankan dirinya diatas kursi dan kembali mengobrol dengan Tsuna, sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah sang pujaan hati.

'Apa dia membuang bungaku?'

.-.

Sudah empat hari ia mendapati berbagai macam bunga di mejanya. Dan sekarang adalah hari kelima. Gokudera bingung, siapa sebenarnya yang memberi dia bunga? Tiap hari dengan bunga yang berbeda-beda pula. Seperti hari ini, dia mendapat setangkai Primrose.

Ia menghela napas pelan dan memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam tasnya. Lagi, bunganya di rumah akan bertambah lagi.

Tapi terasa aneh tidak sih? Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat bunga setiap pagi. Dan arti dari bunga itu semuanya berkaitan dengan pernyataan cinta. Bukannya ia ge-er atau bagaimana. Tapi dari kecil Gokudera sudah mempelajari yang namanya Hanakotoba atau bahasa bunga sejak ia kecil di Italy. Jadi, tidak heran kalau ia merasa aneh. Dan pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Siapa orang itu?

Pagi-pagi sekali, Gokudera datang ke sekolahnya. Yap! Sudah diputuskan, ia akan mencari tau siapa pengirim bunga itu. Ia berjalan dengan tenang melewati gerbang. Masih sepi, pikirnya.

Ia menaiki tangga, menyusuri lorong kelas. Hanya segelintir siswa saja yang datang jam segini. Yah, tentu saja.. Semua siswa pasti lebih memilih untuk berbagi kasih dengan kasur,bantal,gulingnya dari pada datang kesekolah. Gokudera pun juga memilih begitu.

Tangannya bergerak menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Ahh.. Pitanya berantakan."

Gokudera menghentikan aksinya setelah mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Diintipnya ruangan kelas.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven berdiri membelakanginya. Bajunya berantakan, kulitnya sedikit agak tan.

"Nah, kalau begini kan bagus. Hahaha~"

Sontak Gokudera membeku ditempat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang mendengar tawa yang sangat khas itu.

'BRAK'

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menggeser pintu kelas.

Pria itu menoleh, tangannya masih menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

Onix bertemu dengan emerald.

"Gokudera..." Lirih Yamamoto. Merasa malu sekaligus takut ketika kelakuannya tertangkap basah sang pujaan hati.

Gokudera berjalan menghampiri Yamamoto setelah menutup pintu kelas. Ia masih terus memandang mata pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Seolah-olah terbius dengan pesonanya.

"Jadi,selama ini kau.."

Sama seperti Gokudera, Yamamoto juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari manik emarald Gokudera.

Lama mereka saling tatap, akhirnya Yamamoto memutus pandangan mereka. Ia menunduk melihat mawar yang ia genggam. Ia mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"..ya, aku mencintaimu dan aku yang memberimu bunga setiap paginya."

Mendengar penuturan Yamamoto, Gokudera ikut-ikutan menunduk melihat mawar yang Yamamoto pegang. 6 tangkai.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Gokudera. Ia masih asik melihat mawar merah itu.

Yamamoto menganggkat wajahnya, ia memperhatikan Gokudera yang tengah menunduk.

"Sejak kau pertama kali pindah kesini. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mu. Lama kita berteman dan menjadi partner di Vongola, perasaan suka ku kepadamu lama kelamaan terus bertambah menjadi perasaan ingin melindungi. Rasanya memang aneh untuk dikatakan, tapi aku akui.. I'm in love with you at the first time we met. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku. Maafkan aku sudah membuat alergimu kambuh, tapi tolong jangan acuhkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal setelah mengetahui kau alergi alpukat dan bodohnya aku tidak tau. Tapi, ku mohon ja–"

Sebuah benda kenyal membungkam bibirnya, membuat perkataanya terputus.

Gokudera Hayato seorang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, mencium seorang Yamamoto Takeshi tepat di bibir.

Agak lama, Gokudera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia membuka matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yamamoto.

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi." Bisiknya lirih.

Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjauhkan wajah Gokudera dan memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu.

Kembali ia memandang wajah Gokudera yang sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jadi.. Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Me-menurutmu!?" Ujar Gokudera ketus.

**Ohh.. Sudah kembali seperti semula ternyata.**

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Yamamoto. Segera ia memeluk Gokudera.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, menikahlah denganku."

"Ba-baka." Sahut Gokudera, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yamamoto dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pria jakung itu.

FIN

A/N : huahhh~ akhirnya selesaii.. Ohh? Hai minna! Lama tidak jumpa~ Kiyo kembali ^^~ *kibar bendera putih #loh* Kiyo kembali ngebawa fanfic 8059! Yoohoooo~ setelah sekian lama tidak mendapat asupan 8059, rasanya itu something banget~ hehe. Cukup bacotannya. Mind to Review?

Note : boleh flame, tapi flame yang mendukung ^^


End file.
